


Meet Again

by mrsupertomato



Category: Prometheus (2012), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato





	Meet Again

　　没有几个人自愿去面对Mark Zuckerberg，他可从年轻的时候就是一个众所周知的混蛋，几乎有点称得上声名狼藉,只除了...  
　　“Wardo。”Mark的视线从那台很久以前就被Wardo摔坏的老旧的古董机上脱离了出来，他有些疲惫叫了一声沉浸在虚拟现实中的Wardo。  
　　“Mark？”Wardo听见了Mark的的声音，便将虚拟现实关闭掉，转而面向坐在轮椅上的Mark露出了一个标准的微笑，虽然他有些为被打断的的学习过程感到可惜。“I'm here for you.”  
　　Mark牵动的嘴角上扬，那角度细微的转变似乎确实是想证明那是一个笑容，但却感觉像是包含着一些说不出的勉强，但其实在Wardo看来那还是那张没什么波澜的脸。  
　　“他们已经打捞到了飞机的残骸。”Mark说着就要将他膝盖上那条毯子弄掉，意图撑着桌子竭力试图靠自己力量站起来，这举动让他几乎抖得就像从未停止震动的琴弦一样。  
　　“Mark。”Wardo的表情变得有些忧虑，他迈着长腿大步的走过来要将Mark扶住，西装的衣摆随着他大幅度的运动而向后微微的飘起，因为步伐的迅速使得他的鞋子与地板碰撞弄出了打破安宁的声响。  
　　Mark最终还是跌回到了轮椅里，没有尝试成功这件事令他多多少少感到懊恼，但他只是揪了下毯子来表达他的不满。  
　　“你需要助行装置吗？”Wardo俯下身，一只手轻轻搭着Mark肩膀关切地问他，那表情就好像当年Wardo半夜两点多跑到柯克兰公寓，问他和Erica分手的事情时那种忧虑的表情。  
　　“嗯，是的，今天必须要用。”Mark抿了一下他本来就没什么厚度的嘴唇，用一直以来快速平板的语调说着。他抬起头盯着Wardo看了好几秒，但那具有穿透力的眼神并未让Wardo躲闪着他，他用充满着温和笑意的安抚着Mark。  
　　“你想换西装去吗？我觉得这个场合可能有些严肃。”Wardo蹲下来仰头望着Mark，向他提出自己的建议。  
　　在光源和距离的作用下，Mark又一次看到了Wardo眼睛里与常人的不同。他觉得自己突然变得有些恼怒和暴躁，但那不是Wardo的错，这些从最初开始都是他一手造成的。他伸出手指轻轻碰了碰Wardo的脸颊，有些勉强地让自己笑出来一点点。  
　　“不，Wardo，他知道我平常什么样子。”Mark否决了Wardo的提议，但是他的语气并不强烈，他只是像平常人那样说着，这种少有的温和态度基本没有什么机会出现在别人身上。  
　　“当然，如你所愿。”Wardo站了起来，他笑盈盈的对Mark说着，然后转身去取Mark私人的助行装置。  
　　Mark双手交叠在膝盖上，看着Wardo越走越远的身影。他的背影总是让Mark想起Wardo那次离他而去的愤怒的、绝望的、悲伤的背影。他一辈子也忘不掉那些，也从未尝试去忘掉，他在那之前从没想过他会失去Wardo。那也许只是一个开始而已，他身边的人看起来越来越多，他用他的野心和力量建立了一个属于他自己的帝国，他不会再被人嘲笑是个书呆子，也不会再被那些漂亮姑娘甩掉，他甚至跟Erica——现在不再是Erica Albright——缓和了关系，但是他真正的朋友都一个个离开了他，最后就剩他了，然后...  
　　“Mark？”就剩下Wardo了。  
　　“你还需要更多人来帮你吗？我不太肯定我能确保你的状况。”Wardo再一次向他提出了一个建议。  
　　“也许你是对的，但是足够了。”Mark用他称得上委婉的方式否决着。  
　　“当然，如你所愿。”  
　　事实证明他已经大不如前了，要不他也不会靠轮椅行动，不过总算在Wardo的帮助下他穿上了助行装置，只不过还是需要Wardo稍微扶着他走才使他不至于摔倒，他的步伐的蹒跚正与他的年龄是相符的，他在好久以前就不再能像大学时那样只穿着拖鞋就到处乱跑，也不能像原来那样在冬天穿个短裤也不会冷，那时候的他至多也就是多套两层T恤，穿双棉袜子再穿拖鞋，但是现在的他已经变成了一个受不了寒风的老混蛋。  
　　他坐在车里昏昏欲睡，Wardo一直握着他的手监视他的状况，他握得不轻不重，力度刚好合适，然后又继续开始刚才被打断的学习。  
　　他们没多久就到了地方，Mark几乎都觉得在车子停下来的那瞬间，他的喉咙里开始燃烧的感觉是真的有火苗在他的嗓子里。  
　　他最终在那一堆残骸里找到了他，即便他只剩下一付枯骨，他那奇迹般没有丢失的戒指，和依然在他手腕上的停止了不知多久的手表，都在告诉Mark这就是Wardo，真正的的Wardo，离他而去的Wardo，从美国消失的Wardo，已经遇难了几十年的Wardo，他的Wardo。  
　　“Wardo，这是他。Wardo，这是Ed8，也叫Wardo。”  
END


End file.
